goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Son-in-law Dearest
|image = 048_-_The_Golden_Girls_-_Son-in-Law_Dearest_-_Dorothy_and_Kate.jpg |series = The Golden Girls |season = 2 |number = 23 |overall = 48 |network = NBC-TV / United States |airdate = April 11, 1987 |production = 2.23 / 048 |imdb = tt0589817 |writer = Christopher Lloyd |director = Pat Shea & Harriet Weiss |previous = "Diamond in the Rough" |next = "To Catch a Neighbor"}} was the 21st episode of Season 2 of The Golden Girls, also the 46th overall episode of the series. Directed by Terry Hughes and written by Pat Shea and Harriet Weiss, it premiered on NBC-TV, originally airing on April 11, 1987. Synopsis Dorothy's daughter, Kate, arrives with shocking news, which the ladies initially get a false first impression over. Herb Edelman makes another guest appearance as Stan Zbornak. Storyline Dorothy's daughter Kate visits with Dorothy thinking that she might be pregnant (Sophia spoke to Kate and hears that she was sick), Stan has also been called as well so Dorothy tells him the believed news. Kate arrives and the news is that her husband has cheated on her and she is leaving him. As the shocked parents try to understand how Dennis did this, Kate is given time to rest. Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose chat about why men think they can cheat. However after hearing Rose's story of the day she thought Charlie cheated on her only for it to be a mistake, however the doorbell rings and Rose goes to see thinking it's Stan but it's David. Dorothy asks him to leave but Kate appears and despite her wanting him to leave as well but he convinces Kate to listen to him. When Dennis goes to leave, but Kate reveals she has forgiven him and Dorothy is angry but Kate refuses to hear her Mother's argument. That night she speaks to Sophia about how she can't believe Kate has forgiven Dennis, however Sophia remembers a time a young Dorothy came upset that Stan forgot her anniversary, but Sophia was angry that Dorothy was willing to forgive him, she warns Dorothy that if she confronts Kate she will lose her and when Kate has a child she will only hear it through Stan. That morning she and the girls tell Stan about Kate forgiving Dennis, Dorothy then speaks to Dennis in place of Kate. She explains how that even though Kate is a grown woman, a moment like this, takes Dorothy and Stan back to Kate's childhood and that they will need time to repair that trust. While Dennis and Kate leave happily, Stan puts his foot in it and Dorothy holds him in a painful hug. Guest Stars *Herb Edelman as Stanley Zbornak *Deena Freeman as Kate Zbornak-Griffiths *Jonathan Pepich as Dennis Griffiths Scene excerpts ;Quotes from scenes ---- *'Blanche:' Lucy played Lucy. *'Rose:': Then who did Desi play? *'Blanche:': Desi played Ricky. *'Rose:' Why didn't Desi play Desi? *'Blanche: Because he wasn't tall enough.' *'Rose:''I Love Lucy', as Dorothy kicks Blanche and Rose out the living room What about Lucy? *'Blanche: '''We can watch it on the portable in the kitchen. *'Rose:' But that sets in black and white! ---- *'Dennis:: Mother Dorothy... *'''Dorothy:: Don't call me Mother Dorothy, I hate it when you call me Mother Dorothy - I feel like I should be handing out rice on the streets of Calcutta. ---- *'Sophia:' son-in-law has been unfaithful, and Dorothy's daughter Kate wants to take him back I'm telling you, Dorothy, this isn't your business. Just stay out of it! *'Dorothy:' I can't just stay out of it, Ma! *'Sophia:' Then you'll lose Kate, and someday Stan's going to call you up and tell you-you've got a grandchild you're never gonna see. ---- *'Sophia:' I never liked that show. Every episode, it was the same thing, 'Ricky, why can't I be in the show?' 'Ricky, why can't I be in the show?' Why couldn't she be in the show? Her performances at home were a right, his acts at the club stank. What's so entertaining about a Cuban beating a drum? ---- *'Rose:' Do you want to watch I Like Lucy with us? *'Blanche:' I Love Lucy. *'Rose:' I haven't seen it yet so I don't know how I feel about it. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes